


Lazy Morning.

by therainbowstuffs



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainbowstuffs/pseuds/therainbowstuffs
Summary: It was the same every day. Some lazy morning with the love of your life.
Relationships: Quinn Kelly/Main Character (Endless Summer), Quinn Kelly/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Lazy Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here, on this site. So this is my first time posting a story here. 
> 
> I enjoyed playing Choices so I think why not writing some of the characters and I just miss Quinn so much that I decided to write this.
> 
> There is not so much female characters fanfic out there so I'm here for it.
> 
> Follow me if you want.  
> Twitter - @therainbowtwt  
> Tumblr - therainbowstuffs

Soft kisses against your skin slowly brought you to conscious from your deep slumber, exhaling a deep sigh and felt your body relaxed onto the bed while you let yourself awake.

Few kisses on your shoulder before the lips moved up to your neck, peppering more kisses on your skin.

Your eyes was heavy but you were very aware of her touch. You giggled tiredly when she nibbled on your jaw playfully.

You heard the crisp of the comforter when she moved, drapping herself on top of you. You huffed and tried to open your eyes, chuckling when you saw her cute grin as she looked down on you. "Hi." You greeted her hoarsely, clearing your throat after.

Her expression softened and she leaned in to give you a soft kiss, "Hi." She whispered, smiling down on you sweetly.

You kissed her chin and let her held your face between her hands, smiling when she gave a kiss on your forehead. You moved your arms around her and caressed her back with your hands as she pampered your face with her kisses. She gasped, arching her back at your soft touch on her sensitive spots - goosebumps appeared on her skin.

You chuckled when she pulled back breathlessly. Moving a hand around her nape, you brought her in for a kiss. She hummed, opening her mouth wider to let you in. You breathed in the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips against yours, her soft skin slides gently against yours and despite the cold morning, all you can feel was warmth.

Few moment later, she pulled back soundly, gazing down at you with a soft look on her face, lips tugged into a sweet smile, you found yourself breathless at the sight.

You reached out and tangled your fingers in her red hair, palming her cheek. You found yourself swallowed thickly when she nuzzled and left a peck on your palm.

"How do I get this lucky, Quinn?" You breathed out. "You're so breathtaking."

She giggled, "I just woke up, drool and all that. What are you talking about, baby." She didn't let that smile on her face wavered though.

You smiled, shrugged playfully. "You do have a little bit of drool on your chin though. With crisps on your eyes, eyebags and all."

She gasped, "I do not!" She sat up, letting the comforter drop and pooled around her waist while she tried to wipe her face.

You held in your laughter at that cute sight and burst out laughing at last when she realized you were teasing her. She whined and hit you with a pillow.

You snickered, trying to pull her closer. She resisted and shrieked when you playfully pushed her with your knees into your arms, pouting when you wrapped your arms around her neck. "Love you."

She let a smile blossomed on her face, "I love you too." She rubbed her nose against yours and left a peck on your lips. "Come on, baby." She pulled away from your embrace, pulling you with her by hands.

"Why? Can't we just laze around on bed all day?" You resisted her pull, trying to fall back to the bed.

"You big baby." She rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of the bed. You huffed and rested your back on the bedrest, watching her slipped into your hoodie.

Her small frame was buried in your oversized hoodie brought a smile on your face. It covered her down to her cute little butt, hiding the underwear she was wearing underneath.

"Cute." You smirked.

She was done putting her hair into a messy bun and winked, reaching out her hand to you. You sighed and let her pull you to the bathroom.

Washing your face, you watched her did her morning routine on the mirror. Standing beside each other, you both started brushing your teeth and playfully bumping your shoulders against each other, giggling.

You growled playfully and flicked her brush with your finger. She gasped in her foamed mouth and tried to do the same. Giggling while trying to wrestled for each other's toothbrush, it was safe to say it took longer for you both to be done with the simple morning routine.

Moments later, you were pulled by hand towards the kitchen. You knowingly went to make the drinks while Quinn went to prepare to make the breakfast.

Done with your task, you moved towards her and couldn't resist wrapping your arms around her from the back. Resting your chin on her shoulder, you watched her making the food silently while constantly leaving pecks on her neck.

She hummed contently, smiling sweetly at you and turned her head to give you a kiss every once a while.

You found yourself snuggling deeper into her shoulder, slipping your hands under the hoodie to feel her skin, enjoying her smell and her present.

Eggs, hashbrown and bacon finally on the plates, with coffee in your fav mugs, you were settled beside each other while enjoying some youtube videos on your laptop minutes later.

It was the same every morning.

After breakfast and done cleaning up, you found yourself snuggled in each other's arms with the sound of some random videos in the background. But to be quite honest, all you can feel was her warmth, her smell, her presence and all you can hear was the sound of her giggling, her heartbeat, her whispers of how much she loved you while she played with your fingers under the comforter with you praising her with sweet whispers of nothing in her ear in a back hug.

It was the same routine every morning.

You both were in love.

You both were very content.


End file.
